Barney's Playtime Backyard Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Playtime Backyard Fun! is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video released on October 5, 1990. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and The Backyard Gang play at the new Backyard. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Michael *Amy *Samantha *Tina *Luci *Howie *Felix *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Jordan *Damian *Harold Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Let's Play Together #Rig a Jig Jug #The Clapping Song #The Traffic Light Song #Friendship Song #S-M-I-L-E #The Airplane Song #Taking Turns #Pop Goes the Weasel #Here We Go a Round and Round #Everyone is Special #My Family's Just Right For Me #Friends are Forever #I Love You End Credit Music *Friends are Forever Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice, and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "4 Seasons Day!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Playing It Safe!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Happy Birthday Barney!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Happy Birthday Barney!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Stop Look & Be Safe!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the one of the 1991 Backyard Gang videos and Season 1 episodes. *The version of "I Love You" uses a mix of arrangements from "Season 1" and "Barney In Concert", with the same vocals from "Barney In Concert". *Another time Amy falls or lays down. This time, after "It's a Great Day", she is rollerskating inside of the house too fast, trips over a toy garbage truck, flies into the new backyard, and falls down and crashes into the plants, and hurts her arm. And Then, Barney comes to life, and say "Whoa! Hi, Gang!", then BJ and Baby Bop arrvies at the new backyard and the rest of the gang says "Barney!", and they run over and hugged him BJ's, Baby Bop, and Riff, then BJ's and Baby Bop's arrvies then later return to "BJ's Hurt Toe", "Make-Believe Fun with Barney (1997)", "Who's Whoo On The Choo Choo?", "Shake Your Dino Tail! (1996)" and "Shake Your Dino Tail! (1998)". *When the kids say barney after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Four Seasons Day!". *When Amy screams as she is rollerskating in the house too fast, her scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Amy's 1990-1992 voice. *When Amy yells "Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" as she trips over a toy garbage truck, flies into the new backyard, and falls down and crashes into the plants, the sound clip is voiced by BJ from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Amy's 1990-1992 voice. *When Amy falls and crashes into the plants with a big giant loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from "Horrid Lorry" and "Oliver's Find". *After Amy rollerskates too fast, trips over a toy garbage truck, flies into the new backyard, and falls down and crashes into the plants, She tells Barney that her arm is bleeding with a huge scrape. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage cast on Amy's hurt arm to make it feel better. *First time BJ sings "Friends are Forever". This time, it's focusing about playing together. Quotes Quote 1 *Amy: Look, everybody! I'm rollerskating way too fast, and I can't stop! Help! *Adam: Uh-Oh! Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang